Eternel recommencement
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Angelica est seule sur un plage à nouveau. Jack est parti. Mais est ce vraiment la fin ? Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix sur le thème Perdu


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire jackelica, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Eternel recommencement**

La rage au ventre, Angelica regarda la chaloupe de Jack s'éloigner. Furieuse, la jeune femme referma la main sur son arme et tira en direction du sale pirate qui osait l'abandonner une fois encore. La seconde de leur histoire.

« Manqué ! » Lui signala obligeamment Jack depuis la chaloupe.

Folle de rage, Angelica jeta l'arme au loin puis se précipita dans l'eau bleutée des caraïbes.

« Jack ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle vit le pirate se retourner légèrement et devina son sourire sarcastique plus qu'elle ne le vit.

« A ta place je resterai au sec ! » Cria-t-il avant de redoubler d'efforts sur les rames.

Dépitée, Angelica poussa un hurlement et avança encore un peu dans sa direction avant de se résoudre à l'inévitable. Elle ne rejoindrait jamais la chaloupe ainsi. Pas avec le courant qui décuplait les coups de rame de Jack comme si Calypso elle-même approuvait la nouvelle trahison du pirate.

« J'espère que tu crèveras en enfer. » Cracha-t-elle avant de retourner sur la terre ferme.

Là, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés et les posa sur des morceaux de bois avant de s'allonger sur le sable chaud. A présent que sa colère était retombée, Angelica ne ressentait plus qu'un grand vide. Jack était parti. Elle l'avait perdu une fois de plus. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge à cette pensée et elle regretta toutes les insultes dont elle l'avait agoni après la mort de son père. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas agi ainsi, elle ne l'aurait pas à nouveau perdu. Ou peut-être pas.

Le cœur lourd, Angelica songea à tout ce qu'elle avait tenté pour le retenir. Des mensonges pour la plus grande partie. Sauf sur la partie qui concernait ses sentiments. Elle aimait vraiment Jack. Elle l'avait toujours aimé et elle l'aimerait à jamais. Un sourire triste éclaira son visage alors qu'elle reprenait inconsciemment les mots de Jack. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait rester, qu'il allait l'embrasser et qu'ils feraient l'amour sur la plage comme elle en crevait d'envie depuis que son épée avait croisé la sienne à la taverne de La Fille du Capitaine. Mais comme toujours rien n'était simple avec Jack et quoiqu'elle fasse, le résultat était toujours le même. Elle finissait par le perdre.

Dépitée, Angelica se redressa et fixa l'horizon duquel Jack avait disparu depuis de longues minutes. Une grimace déforma ses traits, bien vite remplacée par une nouvelle angoisse. Comment allait-elle quitter cette île ? Une nouvelle flambée de rage monta en elle et elle écrasa son poing dans le sable avec colère.

Quand elle retrouverait Jack, elle lui ferait payer ce qu'il a fait, elle le ferait cracher ses dents en or une par une et elle…

Angelica s'immobilisa. Puis, un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres à la vue de la poupée qu'une vague venait de déposer à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poupée à l'effigie de Jack et elle la regarda d'un air songeur. Elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu finalement… Il lui suffirait de retrouver Jack et de le rapprocher de la poupée et alors….

Galvanisée par cette idée, Angelica se redressa et commença à fouiller l'île à la recherche de matériaux qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour fabriquer un radeau.

_**Trois mois plus tard, Nassau.**_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Angelica fixa Jack.

« Cette place est libre ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sans attendre sa réponse.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Jack sourit.

« Angelica ma belle, tu en as eu assez de ton îlot ?

- C'est ce qu'on dirait, » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Jack sourit un peu plus avant de se pencher vers elle.

« Et dis-moi es-tu calmée ou dois-je commencer à courir ? »

Angelica ne put retenir un sourire amusé et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que tu es incapable de m'en vouloir bien longtemps, répondit Jack d'un ton prétentieux. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. Tout comme moi. » Ajouta t'il.

Un peu désemparée, Angelica secoua la tête tandis qu'il lui caressait la main.

« Tu es incroyable…

- On me le dit souvent, mais venant de toi ça n'a que plus de prix ma toute belle. »

Angelica soupira.

« Tu n'as pas d'argent pour payer ton rhum c'est ça ?

- Non ! Répondit Jack offusqué. Enfin, si tu pouvais me dépanner d'une pièce ou deux… Juste un emprunt.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que si tu le fais, toi et moi nous pourrons partir tranquillement nous coucher et je te rembourserais en nature. » Souffla Jack d'une voix caressante.

Angelica soupira de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas touché de fille depuis combien de temps ?

- Six semaines mais ça n'a rien à voir.

- Bien sûr que si…

- J'attendais que tu te sois calmée mon ange, la dernière fois tu étais plutôt énervée tu vois… »

Angelica soupira à nouveau puis se leva.

« Et on va où ?

- Sur le Pearl trésor ! »

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle le suivit et sa main caressa légèrement la poupée qu'elle avait constamment sur elle. Ce serait simple, une fois qu'il dormirait, elle s'arrangerait pour rendre son pouvoir à la poupée et elle ne le perdrait plus jamais…

_**Plus tard**_

Angelica trembla dans les bras de Jack alors qu'il la soulevait légèrement pour la mettre sur lui.

« Oh Jack…

- Encore, » souffla le pirate en se glissant en elle.

Les yeux clos, elle sentit ses lèvres s'emparer des siennes pour un profond baiser puis Jack la relâcha.

« Angelica, murmura t'il. Toi et moi c'est… »

Il gémit brutalement et la resserra contre lui sans finir sa phrase. Heureuse, Angelica se laissa aller contre son torse et soupira. Faire l'amour avec Jack était décidément meilleur à chaque fois. Le pirate l'embrassa légèrement et tendit la main pour s'emparer de deux coupes.

« Un peu de vin ? Je sais que tu le préfères au rhum. »

Angelica sourit.

« Toujours aussi charmant. Que veux-tu maintenant ? Ce n'est pas de l'argent, ni du sexe alors pourquoi cette attention ?

- Tu le mérites c'est tout. Répondit Jack d'un ton vexé. Maintenant si tu n'en veux pas…

- Si, donne, » murmura Angelica.

Elle but son verre d'un trait sous l'œil attentif de Jack puis se pelotonna contre lui. Sa main commença à errer sur son bas ventre et elle se sentit soudain lasse. Surprise, Angelica tenta de se redresser mais Jack la retint.

« Non non non ma colombe, tu risques de te faire mal en tombant. »

Une vague de rage déferla en elle, mais Angelica était trop faible pour protester.

« Tu m'as droguée ?

- Endormie ma colombe, admit Jack en se levant avec vivacité. T'auras même pas mal à la tête en te réveillant.

- Jack… »

Angelica cligna des yeux tandis qu'il fouillait ses affaires.

« Je m'en doutais ! Petite garce ! » Pesta Jack en brandissant la poupée.

Elle tenta de protester mais la drogue fut plus forte qu'elle et elle se sentit plonger.

« Je te promets de ne pas en profiter même si tu le mériterais. » Souffla Jack d'une voix venue de très loin.

()()

Lorsqu'Angelica ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans une chambre, ses effets soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. Encore un peu somnolente, elle se leva et se rhabilla lentement, puis elle descendit dans la taverne.

« Où est l'homme qui est arrivé avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

- Oh bah ça fait bien deux jours qu'il est parti. »

La nouvelle réveilla totalement Angelica qui poussa un cri.

« DEUX JOURS !

- Ne vous en faites pas, il a payé pour quatre, vous pouvez encore rester cette nuit. »

Angelica ne répondit et se détourna. Avec un soupir las, elle porta la main à sa poche et au lieu de la bourse qui accompagnait la poupée elle trouva un bout de parchemin plié.

**« ****A la prochaine trésor, fais de beaux rêves**** »**

« Je le déteste ! » Ragea Angelica.

Puis elle sourit. Elle retrouverait son Jack perdu comme toujours. Et sans doute qu'elle le perdrait à nouveau avant de le rejoindre… Leur histoire était ainsi, un éternel recommencement fait de retrouvailles et de trahisons. Et somme toute ce n'était pas si mal.


End file.
